multi_universe_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronin
Backstory Ronin is the son of Rogue( Anna Marie LeBeau) and Gambit(Remy LeBeau). He has a sister name Riley. Ronin is a mutant with great power. Ronin learned many things as a child including skills. He is more interested in the martial arts than brawling, showing the same finesse and style in fighting as Remy and showing considerable skill given his age. It is clear that he has had training and practices often with his father. Ronin has unknown genetic traits that are not human. Ronin is a special unique person he is an alternate inherited born baby which means he was born with dna and genetic templates from alternate realities version of his parents which gives him a unique genetic structure and many powers. During his childhood he was sick and his parents couldn't figure out what was wrong, they decided to go to a doctor but they figured out his cells were misbehaving and they tried to fix it but he couldn't do he went to a specialist who could find out more, the doctor could provide a fix and they agreed on it but what the did not know is the doctor was Dr. Sinister in disguise he could figure out that Ronin was manifesting different dna and cells were going through changes so he came up with a way to it he developed a procedure that would enhance his body and his cellular process so that it wouldn't kill him but in doing that it had side effects ronin would have natural enhanced condition and additional powers which he was already manifesting but this process would have him gain additional abilities besides his mutant powers. Powers Ronin has great powers and abilities being that he is a mutant. Ronin also inherited skills and abilities from his parents but some are different versions and advanced versions. . He inherited powers from other people through the womb and form people that his mom has touched. Ronin also has abilities that come from unknown genetics. Ronin powers are sometimes connected to his emotions and can be very dangerous. Ronin was born with a natural super condition. Ronin possessed powers before his mutant gene activated. Due to his genetic makeup he possess numerous powers. Superhuman Condition: Ronin has a unique physiology granting him great abilities * Superhuman Strength : Ronin possesses vast superhuman strength. Ronin has twice the strength of the finest top peak human with training. The full limits of his strength are unknown. Due to his powers sometimes being connected to his emotions his strength can get. He can also increase his strength like humans do with exercise but he would have to work with things with great weight * Superhuman Speed: He can run and move and react at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest peak human athlete. Easily able to close the distance between himself and others * Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all at levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest peak human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Ronin reflexes are ere on levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest peak human athlete. Making him to react easily to * Superhuman Stamina: Ronin musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human and a finest peak enhanced human. He is able to physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Equilibrium:Ronin possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injuries. * Superhuman Coordination:' Ronin possesses superhuman coordination beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. ' ''' * '''Enhanced Senses: Ronin possesses acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and His senses are not affected by sounds and smells that can hurt his superhuman senses. * Enhanced Learning Capabilities: Ronin possesses enhanced learning capabilities, thus making him able to quickly learn and master languages and technology. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Erin has an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can heal from gunshot wounds and cuts and energy blast. H-e can heal minor injuries ranging from minor cuts, bruises and abrasions to more extreme physical trauma like internal rupturing, * Semi Immortality: Ronin will age at a far slower rate than enhanced humans with slowed ageing. The more he absorbs energy and uses his powers the greater the power will become. * Flexible Bone Structure: Ronin bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. * Flight: Ronin is able to fly the extent of this ability is yet unknown. T'elepathy:' Ronin has limited telepathic abilities to hear thoughts, communicate telepathically and do . But he has the potential for this power to become more. Suggestion/Persuasion: Sometimes he is able to control people just by simple verbal commands or by making contact with them. Psychometric Insight: He can also telepathically "read" the recent memories of a person by making physical contact with him or her. Molecular Manipulation: Ronin can manipulate molecules in objects and in people. He inherited his molecular manipulation power from his father but he can use it in more advanced ways * Molecular Immobilization-''' Ronin can slow down molecules to the point where they freeze and leaving the being or object immobilized this power manifest through his hands. He can use this power to stop attacks like energy blast and guns shot. etc and This can sometimes be a random action and be a response of his emotions. * '''Molecular Deceleration: Ronin can slow molecules to point where seem to be frozen but they are not they just in a very sloweed state seeming like they can not move at all and when they try to they seem to experience pain like they are in a slow substance. * Molecular Combustion:Ronin can speed up molecules to the point where they explode. Ronin can sometimes control the force of the explosion but rarely. He can * Molecular Acceleration: Ronin can speed up molecules to the point where they heat up to extreme temperatures this power can manifest through his hands or a hand gesture .He also has his father’s power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results Total Kinetic Control: Ronin will control of kinetic energy at a molecular level. He can turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive. He does not need to make physical contact to do so, nor does he have a block to prevent him from using this on a living being. * No Limitations: Ronin can use his powers to affect organic molecules, including living beings, and could exert his kinetic powers over a distance Ronin can learned to use his powers to charge anything in his line of sight * Variable Charge: Ronin could manipulate the intensity of his kinetic charges far more than before. At the low end, he could charge a human being so they experienced physical discomfort or a burning sensation from the charge, * Time-delayed Explosions: While Ronin’s father Gambit charge normally has a bit of a delay before the chain reaction goes critical, Ronin powers could delay explosions by minutes and potentially hours * Dissolution: Ronin can cause objects to pull themselves apart instead of exploding violently making them harmlessly melt down to nothing. * Disruption: Ronin can tame his explosive acceleration to temporarily scramble a person's sensory awareness knocking them out cold Hypnotic Charm: Subliminal psionic talent channeled through his voice that allows a subtle influence over any sentient mind. Seventh Sense/Flash Precognition: Ronin is subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of his opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and activated randomly Kinetic Memory: Ronin can perfectly execute any skill he has had a single lesson in without the need for practice. Vibration Manipulation: Ronin has the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves. He is able to sense and tap into the vibrational energy of everything around him. Ronin body is able to withstand enhancing and releasing intense vibrational waves, When focused, his abilities' extend to the point that he can create both force barriers and powerful concussive waves of sheer force. Ronin is able to create platforms via blast of vibrations. Ronin will increase his level of control over his powers to the point of being able to target his vibrations with pinpoint accuracy * Vibratory Shockwave Generation: Ronin possesses the ability to channel powerful vibratory shock waves through his bo staff and other weapons Category:Marvel